horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Turn 2: Dead End
| preceded_by = Wrong Turn | followed_by = Wrong Turn 3 | imdb_rating = 5.5 }} Wrong Turn 2 (a.k.a. Wrong Turn 2: Dead End) is a 2007 horror film which stars Erica Leerhsen, Henry Rollins and Texas Battle. It is a sequel to the 2003 Horror film Wrong Turn and has been available on DVD since October 9, 2007. The film was commercially successful and received positive response from the critics. Plot One year after the events of the first film, Reality show contestant, Kimberly is driving through the West Virginia back country searching for the location of her next project. When driving, she accidentally hits a teenager. She stops to check on him, but the teenager reveals to be a cannibal and bites her lip. She attempts to escape but runs to Three-Finger, who chops her with an axe. The two drag her body halves off. Former U.S. Marine Colonel Dale Murphy hosted a survival reality game show in the West Virginia Forest and the other contestants: model Elena, wisecracking skateboarder Jonesy, U.S. Marine officer and Iraq veteran Amber, former high school football player Jake Washington & a goth Nina Papas starting to wait in production. After Kimberly does not show up, the show's producer Mara steps into her place. As the game starts, Three-Finger kills Neil, one of the television crew. When Dale prepares to set the games, Three-Finger and another cannibal, "Pa" attacks Dale before Pa knocks him unconscious. Nina and Mara find a log cabin in the woods. Mara enters the cabin to try to find a telephone as Nina follows her. When they check the house, they hear the occupants return and force themselves to hide in the bedroom. They witness a female cannibal, "Ma" giving birth to a mutant deformed baby. Her daughter, "Sister" spots them at the bedroom but Nina and Mara manage to escape to the toilet pit. The two run away into the woods, but Mara is hit in the head with an axe. As the cannibals drive up with Mara's body, Nina sets off to find the others. After M and Elena had sex, He returns to the RV as Elena stays in the lake. When Elena hear the cannibals and the alarm setting off, she starts to get dressed as Sister emerges from the bushes and slashes Elena to death with a machete. While M is in the RV, he witness the cannibals driving it. Pa attacks M before returning to the cabin. Meanwhile, Dale manages to escape himself and fights Three-Finger. After a short fight, Dale shoots Three-Finger with a shotgun. As Jake, Amber and Jonesy were eating some meat, Nina returns and tells her story. When Jake realizes it was Kimberly's leg they had been eating, He, Nina, Amber and Jonesy attempts to escape. Dale finds an old man in his cabin. The old man tells him how the cannibals' mutations were caused by effluent dumped in the river by the abandoned paper mill and then reveals that he is their father and attacks Dale. After a brief skirmish, Dale kills the old man by blowing him up with a stick of dynamite. After finding the RV gone, they run towards the woods and encounters Brother and Sister. After fighting the cannibals, Jake searches for Nina while Amber and Jonesy go for help. Jake rescues Nina from the pit and they jump to the river. After Amber and Jonesy are killed in a trap, Nina and Jake make it to the mill. They enter the mill and find a garage full of vehicles stolen from the victims. They find the RV and Jake enters and witness M being decapitated from a live feed monitor inside. He and Nina attempt to leave but Sister and Pa capture them both. The abandoned mill is revealed to be the mutant's home. Jake is strung up and Nina is strapped to a chair with barbed wire at the table. The mutants eat dinner, also force feeding Nina. Dale sneaks into the compound and distracts the cannibals. As the cannibals were searching for him, Dale manage to kill Brother and Sister with a dynamite attached to an arrow. He frees Nina and Jake, but Dale is killed by Pa and Ma, who were incensed by the deaths of their children. Nina successfully escapes, but Jake wanders in a room fitted an enormous tree de-barker before he was pursued by Ma and Pa. Nina returns to the mill and manage to kill Pa and Ma by pushing them into the de-barker. They find Kimberly's abandoned car and drive away to safety. Meanwhile in the river, Three-Finger is shown feeding the newborn mutant baby with a finger and a bottle filled with chemical waste. His laugh is heard as the credits roll. List of deaths Cast * Erica Leerhsen as Nina Papas * Henry Rollins as Dale Murphy * Texas Battle as Jake Washington * Daniella Alonso as Amber * Steve Braun as Jonesy * Aleksa Palladino as Mara * Matthew Currie Holmes as Michael * Crystal Lowe as Elena * Kimberly Caldwell as Kimberly * Wayne Robson as Old Man Production Wrong Turn 2 began filming on May 29, 2006, and finished on June 30, 2006 in Vancouver, Canada. A one-minute teaser trailer was screened at Fangoria's Weekend of Horrors in Chicago on February 25, 2007, and released online on March 2. A second teaser trailer, this time edited by director Joe Lynch, was shown at the WizardWorld convention in Los Angeles on March 18, and released on-line on April 2. The first film stills were released to Fangoria, Dread Central, and Bloody Disgusting, quickly followed by the release of the official cover art, DVD details, and disc specifications. A month later it was announced that the film was accepted at the London FrightFest Film Festival and Austin's Fantastic Fest, and premiered on August 25 in the United Kingdom, and September 21, 2007 in the United States. Box office The film debuted at number 9 on the Billboard Top DVD Sales chart, and has grossed $9 million on DVD sales, covering its budget of $4 million. Reception Wrong Turn 2: Dead End received positive reviews. It currently holds a 78% fresh rating from review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes based on 9 reviews. Uncle Creepy of DreadCentral gave the film 8 out of 10 stars, stating that the film "is a hot ticket for some gore-soaked backwoods mayhem that gets even better with repeated viewings and lots of booze". Bloody-Disgusting stated that "what could have been a cheap and lazy cash-in turned out to be one of the year’s better genre offerings". At the Gérardmer Film Festival it won the "Best Direct-to-Video Film" award. Video External links * * * * * Official website Category:2007 films Category:Films of the 2000s Category:Wrong Turn films Category:Backwoods and redneck films Category:Killer films Category:Slasher films Category:Cannibal films Category:Gore and disturbing films Category:Sequels